1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices that require fluid transport and high-density electrical connections in close proximity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-fluidic micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) can create significant packaging demands. The requirements of such systems are complicated by the fact that it is often necessary to make a fluid connection, in addition to one or more electrical connections. For example, current applications can require more than 80 electrical connections and at least two fluid connections in an area about 1 cm2. Known problems with conventional interconnection systems include leaks, corrosion, and leaching of metallic ions to active sensing areas. Further, polymers can absorb and desorb fluids. All of these effects can negatively impact device longevity and performance.
High-power and high-temperature electronic devices can also require fluid transport and high-density electrical connections in close proximity to one another. For example, densely manufactured high-power electronics often require fluid-based thermal management designs that comprise a combination of compact electrical connections and micro-fluidic channels. Similarly, micro-combustion generators and solid-oxide fuel cells often operate at high temperatures. Systems of this type can require interfaces that include densely packed electrical connections, combined with interfaces for transport of fuel, air and exhaust. Moreover, they must be physically robust, and capable of operating in a high temperature environment.
Despite the need for a hybrid interconnection system with integral electrical and micro-fluidic interfaces, there are few good options available. This is particularly true where the interconnection system must exhibit good mechanical strength characteristics, and be capable of operating for extended periods at high temperatures. Conventional feed attachment methods rely on organic adhesives, inorganic adhesives (cements), welding, brazing, and glass seals. Each of these approaches has its limitations. For example, sealed high-temperature interfaces with integral electrical connections are difficult to fabricate using adhesive-based systems. Adhesive based designs tend to degrade at elevated temperatures. Cements and glass seals suffer from poor bond strength or toughness. Metal based designs can exhibit good physical strength, but emerging power generation technologies operate at very high temperatures and often require greater thermal isolation than is available with metal based interconnects.